


Encounters Under The Moonlight

by suwubin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chaebol Taehyun, College Student Soobin by Day, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, I’m bad at tags, M/M, My Poor Attempts At Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read, Party Crasher Soobin by Night, Vague Hints of Sad Backstories, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwubin/pseuds/suwubin
Summary: Broke college student Choi Soobin regularly sneaks into high-rise private parties across the city for the free luxury food and the thrill of blending in with rich people without getting caught.Well, until he got pulled aside one night by that party host’s grandson, Kang Taehyun, one of the heirs of the Kang conglomerate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Encounters Under The Moonlight

Soobin does not understand how he got caught.

Within the entire year he had been crashing into parties, he had never even once raised suspicion from the security. He was very careful and meticulous in planning his entrance and exit from every event he had attended, from the invitations all the way to the attire to make sure he fit in. He read all he could know of certain people whom he could shape his fake persona from. He always studied the blueprints of the building the parties took place in, for possible escape routes and blind spots so he could draw away attention from him.

After all that, he just had to have his cover exposed at the Kang party amongst others, _and_ by Kang Taehyun himself!

He cannot believe his luck had to run out now, of all days.

* * *

In the mere 30 seconds it took to be dragged from the banquet hall to the coat room, Soobin was already formulating a plan on how his roommates were going to find him dumped somewhere in the woods when he’s disposed of for trespassing. He was then busy choosing the right words to tell Mr. Kang if he may have some time to write his will down, before a hand on his collar pulled his head downwards to meet large, hazel brown eyes.

Oh, they’re very, _very_ close to each other. Close enough for Soobin to smell the faint scent of his probably expensive perfume tickling his nose. He dares not breathe the same air with someone of importance as this boy in front of him.

“You’re not part of the guest list, are you?" Kang Taehyun asks, eyes focused on the other as if boring a hole into his head.

 _He might as well be,_ Soobin thinks, when he calls out for his bodyguards in hiding and take him down at record speed.

“If I answer honestly, what are the chances of me getting out of this alive?”

The question seemed to catch the other off-guard by the small hint of confusion swirling in his eyes, but he recovered in no time.

“...a fair chance. Your answer?” 

Soobin sighs. Well, as much as he can with the death grip on his collar that leaves him under the mercy of one of the most powerful people in korea.

“Yes, Mr. Kang. I came to your family’s party uninvited to subtly scoff down all the shrimp in the seafood section of the banquet. To be fair, I didn't even know I was in the mood for it. The shrimp, I mean, not the sneaking in bit that was intentional,” he rambles honestly, knowing full well it’s never good to lie to _the_ Kang Taehyun.

Surprisingly, Soobin notices the slight twitch that could indicate Taehyun trying to hold back laughter.

He can’t wait to get home and brag to Yeonjun’s face that he made the one and only Kang Taehyun laugh.

 _If_ he can get home.

“Understandable. Those were all my favorite seafood dishes being served tonight,” the other replies.

Huh, so he shares the same tastes in food as him.

A great fact to know before he passes away.

“So how did you get in?”

“Please spare my life- wait what?”

“It doesn't seem to be your first time crashing a high-end party like this,” he reasons. “And our family’s security is much more strict than that of other families. How did you get past them?” the other asks again, tugging the collar of his very worn but well-kept suit for emphasis. 

Soobin’s going to have to very carefully iron the wrinkles out later.

“Well, uh… I just…. went through the... front entrance,” Soobin says carefully avoiding his gaze. It wasn’t wrong, nor is it the entire picture. He's just telling the truth.

“Yeah, and my name’s not Kang Taehyun,” the blond huffs, clearly not convinced.

“Look, does it even matter? No matter what I say, you’re just going to use method 1 of the infinite ways you can use to destroy my life for ruining your party.” Soobin points out, which seems to irk Kang Taehyun even more.

“And I'm telling you I'm not,” Kang Taehyun says annoyedly. “If I was, I wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to drag you somewhere private and just publicly humiliate you.”

“Oh, so you do care about my dignity,” Soobin deadpans, before he internally smacks himself for unconsciously retorting back.

Fortunately, Kang Taehyun pointedly ignores the remark. “Anyway, if you know how to get in…”

Soobin just tilts his head, silently urging the other to continue.

“...then you also know how to get out without arousing suspicion.” he finishes, looking at Soobin with curious eyes.

 _Kang Taehyun and his stupid, big brown eyes,_ Soobin thinks, shining orbs pulling him in to just stare at them for hours on end.

But since he doesn’t have that luxury of time, he mentally slaps himself out of the trance and just nods dumbly before he angers the other more than he already has.

“Then take me with you.”

 _What,_ Soobin thinks.

“What,” he also says out loud, since he has nothing else to say as his poor brain has no idea how to process what Kang Taehyun said.

The other just sighs in frustration, free hand running through strands of hair and messing the carefully-arranged hairstyle.

“I don’t want to be here, and you most likely want to leave as well since I blew your cover. I won’t tell anyone you were here, and I'll enjoy a few hours of freedom. Deal?”

Soobin thinks for a while. Then opens his mouth to speak.

“Mr. Kang, do you trust me?”

“...what?”

“I mean, you probably don’t! I am just some average nobody you happen to catch, despite my careful planning. But how can you be so sure I’m not someone hired to kidnap you, or some other guest in your party? What makes you think I’ll let you go so easily after knowing I’m not someone I appear to be?” Soobin challenges. He can’t just trust Kang Taehyun either.

“Well, I just know you’re harmless. You literally just told me you came here to eat,” Taehyun says, and Soobin winces. Him and his stupid mouth.

“And,” he continues, looking back at the door leading out to the banquet hall. “I really have zero intention of going back, whether or not you accept.”

Ever since since he laid eyes on Kang Taehyun that night, this was the first time Soobin saw him so vulnerable like this, looking afar with so much desperation in his eyes. He wasn’t lying that he just wanted to leave this party. 

Since it’s not his place to ask, he won’t pry. If he was in Taehyun’s shoes, he’d definitely do anything to get away, even if the stranger in front of him didn’t agree. And while he’s not the type of person to be butting into someone else’s business, he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if he indirectly caused harm by leaving Taehyun by himself.

“Alright,” Soobin says, and Taehyun’s eyes instantly brighten up, grip on his collar gone altogether. 

“But I really need to know if you trust me. It’s for the escape route I had planned out, you see,” he says, straightening his tie and collar. 

His means of escape didn’t concern him of how risky it was since he only has to worry about his own safety. Now he had to make sure the heir of the Kang conglomerate had to be safe too. Both of them could make it, but it would be a bit tight.

He still can’t believe he’s going to ditch this party with a 3rd generation chaebol in tow. He needs to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

“Then I do. Don’t underestimate me, I can handle myself even without a bodyguard.”

“We’re all set then. I'm glad you already did the first step by taking us to the coat room.”

“I did?”

The taller boy smirks, which somehow sets off alarm bells in Taehyun’s head. “Yeah. Let's get going then, Mr. Kang, before they put this place on a lockdown when they realize you’re gone.”

“O-okay? And don’t call me tha-” Taehyun gets cut off as he’s taken by the hand and running towards one of the walls lined with coats.

Taehyun braces before they crash into the wall.

There was no wall.

Taehyun feels the lack of ground on his feet and the pull of gravity making him look downwards.

He can feel his heart on his throat, wanting to burst any second now.

This mysterious jerk, six-foot tall and probably insane, is currently making them free fall from a hole in the wall, through a passage leading all the way to the bottom floor of the building.

Kang Taehyun had many plans that day, and not one was titled, “falling to your death.”

As he was about to scream his heart out, he feels an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, which guided him to a warm, sturdy chest.

Gradually, the falling sensation slows down and their descent became much more bearable.

Taehyun looks up, and finds the other’s hand was firmly holding onto rope, the gloves he already wore protecting his hand from the friction.

Eerily enough, the other boy was calm, only focused on his arm gripping the rope, before throwing a side glance towards him. Sharp calculating stare, the grip around Taehyun’s waist blooms warmth against his skin as it tightens even more, as if making sure the other was secure in his arm.

Taehyun’s eyes widen, and his heart thumps too loudly for his liking.

 _From the adrenaline,_ his mind weakly justifies.

As the other lets him down on sweet, solid ground, he just listens obediently as Taehyun reprimands him.

“You could’ve told me in advance!” was the last thing Taehyun says after 3 minutes, huffing and crossing his arms.

“Sorry, I thought you might be scared and I didn’t plan any other way out. I did ask you to trust me,” the taller boy says, smiling sheepishly with his dimples peeking out, bringing a hand to rub at his nape.

“Still! It wasn’t good for my heart,” he retorts, but follows Soobin as he leads them to a storage room with an open window.

“I apologize again Mr. Kang,” Soobin says again, when they finally leave the building premises through the back gate and walk along the dimly-lit pedestrian lane. A quick glance at Taehyun’s watch tells him it’s already nearing 10 pm.

Taehyun didn’t know where they were heading, but he had other important matters to press on.

“I thought I already told you to stop calling me that. Just Taehyun is enough.” 

“B-but we aren’t close!” Soobin stutters as he looks back, confused.

“It’s fine. Tell me your name and we’re even.”

“Promise you’re not gonna use it to unearth other personal information and ruin my life?”

“I wasn’t planning to! Do you think all rich people do that?” Taehyun asks, offended.

“Maybe?”

Taehyun just sighs in exasperation.

“It’s Soobin. Choi Soobin. Please don’t hurt my friends and family.”

“Ugh I give up! I can’t with you anymore.” Taehyun throws his hands up in the air.

“Just kidding, Taehyun,” Soobin says with a little laugh spilling from his mouth, facing forward once again.

Taehyun thinks he likes the sound of his laugh, and promptly pushes the thought away.

“Age?” he asks, while Soobin’s guard is down.

“Twenty-one,” the other says with no hesitation this time.

Taehyun hums. “So it’s Soobin-hyung then.”

Soobin stops in his tracks, caught off guard, and Taehyun almost bumps into him.

He’s red in the face for some reason.

“W-wh-wha-”

“What's wrong with calling you hyung? You’re older by two years,” Taehyun states, amused.

“There’s nothing wrong! It just caught me off guard. I didn’t think someone I only read in newspapers would call me hyung,” he says, putting his head in his hands and rubbing it to force down the warmth in his cheeks.

“Then consider it payback for the free fall earlier,” Taehyun says cheerily, finally eliciting more expressions from the older.

“I regret accepting this deal now.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. Are you still hungry? I’ll treat you.”

“Don’t appeal yourself to me with your bottomless wallet because it’ll work.” 

They share a little laugh at that, slowly growing comfortable with each other.

A party guest and the party crasher, talking under the moonlight after ditching said party together. Who knew?

Maybe it was because they were tired of acting like someone that they weren’t, but their normally sturdy walls broke down easily when they were together. No need for formalities, worries about overstepping boundaries. Just two different, yet similar souls gravitating towards each other.

“Well, if you insist, Taehyun…,” Soobin starts after wiping a stray tear. “Then I hope you’re in the mood for some tteokbokki,” he says as he leads the other by the hand again towards an area filled with street food stalls.

Just like the arm that was around his waist, the hand that touches Taehyun’s own hand seeps warmth into his skin, like a constant reminder that someone is near him.

* * *

After buying two of the biggest-sized containers filled with tteokbokki (it seemed they were both still hungry), they took refuge at a park nearby and took a seat at one of the benches under a streetlamp.

They might have seemed ridiculous from a third party perspective, regardless if you knew of their identities or not. Two men in suits, eating street food at 10:30 in the evening. One eating his food in awe like it’s his first time eating it, and the other looking at him in amusement as he eats.

“I can’t believe you’ve never eaten tteokbokki before.”

“My family wouldn’t allow it.”

“So you’ve never had a rebellious phase?”

“I think I’m going through one right now,” Taehyun says as he eats more and his cheeks puff out.

 _Like a squirrel,_ Soobin absently notes.

“Are you enjoying it so far?” Soobin asks, when the younger finishes all his food with gusto.

“Yeah,” Taehyun says, licking his lips. “I might do it again.”

Soobin immediately wills himself to look away before he follows that sliver of motion.

“Well,” Soobin says while clearing his throat. “As much as I jump started your phase, I hope you all the best in your future endeavors.”

Taehyun just looks at him with his doe eyes. “What do you mean? You’re coming with me in all of them.”

Soobin opens his mouth. Then closes it. Then opens it again. And again, closes it.

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

“Huh?” he says, which is the only coherent word he can say that does not include any form of profanity.

“You don’t want to crash any more parties after this? It’s not like that career of yours was ruined at all,” Taehyun says nonchalantly, looking back at Soobin like nothing was amiss.

“I-I didn’t agree to this?!” Soobin points out, not exactly following how Taehyun made the assumption he’ll regularly crash and ditch parties with him.

“You’re not? I’ll be your insider and tell you about everything and everyone involved in the party for an easy crash and ditch. You get to eat all you can, and I don’t have to force myself to mingle with other people or stay the entire time. A win for the both of us, I’d say,” Taehyun reasons, once again looking at Soobin with hopeful eyes.

Why is it that in a mere three hours stuck with Kang Taehyun, it made him weak to this gaze? 

This is ridiculous.

But like a fool who keeps repeating the same mistake, Soobin keeps giving in to Taehyun. He knows he isn’t easy like this, but everything that involves the boy in front of him wants him to think that he _is._

With a final sigh as sort of farewell to any rational thoughts he had left, Soobin looks back at Taehyun with defeated eyes.

“Taehyun, as much as all that seems too good to be true, I don’t want to take advantage of you like this. Being with me when you ditch parties won’t guarantee your safety at all, and you’ll make your parents, as well as the people working under you, worried sick. You can’t just suddenly forget for a few hours you’re the heir of the biggest chain of companies here in South Korea.”

As expected, this makes all the sparkles in Taehyun’s eyes to dim and he looks away without a word, unable to retort like he always did.

It makes Soobin’s heart ache in a painful way.

“Instead, would you like me to accompany you?”

As if electrocuted, Taehyun whips his head towards the other so fast Soobin is afraid he’s gotten whiplash.

This time, it was Taehyun’s turn to be speechless.

“What do you…?”

“I know! A bit bold of me to just assume I’m great company,” he says, sheepish.

“But I figured, if you’re with someone you feel comfortable to be with, you’re less likely to leave that place, right? I don’t know about you, but when I see a familiar face amongst many unknown ones, they make it less suffocating. Although, if it’s really unbearable, just say the word, and we’ll leave with no questions asked. Just make sure to tell someone before we do. Sounds great to you?” He smiles encouragingly to the other. 

He doesn’t know why he’d go through such lengths for someone he just met, but he felt like he’d regret it if he let go of this moment right then and now.

With that, Taehyun smiles really _really_ bright, showing off his beautiful pearly white teeth, and Soobin is almost blinded by the sight.

“Yeah, sounds great. Thank you,” Taehyun isn’t sure what exactly he’s thanking him for, but he just felt that he needed to say it at that moment.

“Then let’s get you home. I live near here, which is why I didn’t have a problem leading us around here at 11 in the evening,” Soobin says as he throws their containers into the nearest trash can. 

“That won’t be a problem. My driver is very trustworthy, and he’ll pick me up here without question,” Taehyun says, pulling out his phone and taking a brief minute to talk to the person over the phone.

He hands Soobin his phone and the other just tilts his head in confusion.

“Your number? How else are we going to communicate,” Taehyun says as he mirrors the other by tilting his own head.

“Oh, right!” Soobin types his number and notices the lack of contacts from Taehyun’s phone.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to save another phone number than my family’s,” Taehyun mostly murmurs to himself, but Soobin hears him anyway.

“What about your friends?”

“I don’t have any intention of saving the phone numbers of people after my title.”

“Ouch.”

“Not you, of course!” the younger says, waving his hands in defense. It still amuses Soobin how animated his expressions can be.

“You’re one of the first friends I’ve made in a while,” Taehyun admits, face reddening slightly.

His heart squeezes traitorously at the statement. _Like a fool,_ Soobin thinks.

“Then maybe I’ll let you meet my roommates one day, you’d like them. One of them is your age, even.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, maybe when it finally sinks in I’m friends with the one and only Kang Taehyun- and oh my god I’m friends with the one and only Kang Taehyun,” Soobin blurts out, which makes the other laugh.

“Don’t worry hyung, without the money and prestigious title, I’m still just a nineteen year old through and through.”

They talk a bit more until Taehyun’s ride comes and they bid each other goodbye.

* * *

When Soobin reaches home, he carefully tiptoes past his roommates towards his room. He strips off his clothes in exchange for his pyjamas, and passes out like a light as soon as his head touches his pillow.

* * *

While looking absently at his contacts, Taehyun speaks up as they enter a red-light zone.

“You’re not gonna ask me where I went?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d tell me without asking, since your relatives would’ve done everything in their power to put the city under lockdown the moment they realized you were gone,” his driver replies. “Thankfully, none of that happened since I told them you weren’t feeling well and was already in the car. Then I waited for a good three hours for your call, and here we are.”

Taehyun winces at the story. “Sorry you had to go through all that, Gyu. Thanks for covering me.”

“Of course. My loyalties lie with you, Hyun, no matter how unbearable you are sometimes,” the driver, Beomgyu, says as he laughs it off and starts driving again.

“It flew over my mind to contact you. This and that happened, and it was already 11 pm before I knew it.”

“I bet. You probably had a blast with that other dude at the park, right? I suppose he isn’t shady, since you didn’t use the signal to beat him up.”

“No, no! He’s just someone I met at the party,” Taehyun says quickly, defending Soobin, remembering warm words, flustered smiles, and deep dimples.

He likes being around his new friend, and the thought alone leaves Taehyun unbearably red in the face.

“Oh is he? It’s been a while since our prince has befriended someone new,” Beomgyu muses, eyes twinkling as he looks at Taehyun through the rearview mirror.

“It’s a long story,” Taehyun tries to reason, although knowing full well that nothing will stop Beomgyu from prying into his personal life.

Being Taehyun’s longest friend does that to him, he supposes.

“We have a good forty-five minutes left until we reach your penthouse. Try me.”

* * *

The morning after, Soobin wakes up pretty late into the morning, since it was his free day today. He just lies there for a good five minutes before the events of last night flood his mind.

Then he spends another five minutes questioning his very existence and wondering how he let himself act like an idiot in front of Kang Taehyun, of all people.

He was about to sleep his embarrassment away when his phone buzzes at the nightstand.

Looking past the numerous messages and missed calls from his roommates (they would sit him down and interrogate him regardless), he comes across an unlisted number that makes reality hit him hard.

Unknown Number  
  
Soobin hyung? It’s Taehyun!  
  
Sorry for contacting you so suddenly  
  
But before I forget, I’m supposed to attend another party in Namsandong in three weeks, are you free then?  
  


Last night was most definitely _not_ a dream.

So Soobin spends another five minutes rolling around in bed, hiding his blushing face in his pillow.

 _Oh, I messed up big time._

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my debut fic in the txt tag, as well as my own spin on taebin late night walks ^o^  
> i was originally planning to write a short fic, but i kinda escalated near the end so here's a 3k jumble of words  
> i haven't written in a while, so i do apologize for any mistakes and typos ><;; feedback is appreciated!!  
> (will i write a sequel? well maybe if [blue hour](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd9QkWsd5p4) hits 50M-)
> 
> come scream at me about taebin and other txt ships at [twitter!](http://twitter.com/choisuwubin)


End file.
